Experience (summoner)
Experience (XP) is linked to a summoner, and is earned through playing games and sometimes completing missions. Reaching certain amounts of experience increases the summoner's level, up to an infinite amount. Ammount of playing time needed to level up can be estimated by taking one's level and verifying its distance in a scale of 1 to 25. Example: If you're level 26, you'll level up way quicker than a player that is level 49, but also quicker than a player that is level 24. (1-25, 26-50, 51-75, 76-100 and so on.) At each level up, players receive a capsule containing up to 4 champion shards, which can be disenchanted to obtain the Blue Essence currency. Sometimes they might contain some detached blue essence as well. A summoner level of 30 or higher is required to play ranked games. Gaining experience Matches The amount of experience received for a game is determined by several rules: * Wins are worth more XP than losses. * Longer games are worth more XP. * Wins on PVP Summoner's Rift give approximately base XP plus XP per minute of game length. * The minimum time any game needs to last to be eligible for XP rewards is 7 minutes.Reward (BE/XP) System Breakdown * XP Boosts, which can be purchased with Riot Points from the Riot Store, increase the XP earned. There are several types of XP boosts which increase the XP acquired in different ways. Depending on all these factors, each game awards roughly between 50 and 300 XP, with average values around 200 XP. Experience Formula Experience gain on Summoner's Rift can be calculated based on the total number of seconds played during a given game, whether or not the game is won, and whether or not first win of the day is completed. The following formulas are for experience gained from Summoner's Rift as of November 17, 2017: Excel document about Experience : : the total number of seconds elapsed in a game (e.g. 15:49 => 949 seconds). If the game is won: : Experience Gained = ( + ) (rounded to nearest integer) If the game is lost: : Experience Gained = ( + ) (rounded to nearest integer) First Win of the Day A daily mission is available for all players. It rewards you with and 400 XP when winning a matchmade game. After being completed the mission will be unavailable for 22 hours. Note: The mission will not become available if a game is being played. This means you must wait the entire 22 hours before starting a game in order to complete first win of the day. Leveling up Leveling up grants access to new game modes, summoner spells, and extras such as loot and champion masteries. The following table describes the amount of XP required to level up and some of the game content unlocked when reaching each level. Unlocking Game Mode Leveling and Rewards - Improvements to Milestone Emotes, Capsules, & FWotD Historical Prior to V7.22, the level system comprised 30 levels, each represented by a number from 1 to 30. Higher numbers mean more experience. Summoners start their first game at level 1 and progress until they reach level 30 after a variable number of games (typically between 300 and 400). The level system is based on the concept of Experience Points (XP). Summoners accumulate XP by playing games. When they accumulate a certain amount of XP, they progress to the next level. The level progression finishes when the Summoner reaches level 30. Reaching this level is one of the requirements to participate in Ranked games (the others are owning 20 champions and taking part in a series of placement games). See also * Experience (champion) References de:Erfahrung (Beschwörer) es:Experiencia (invocador) zh:Experience (summoner) Category:Summoner Category:Summoner points Category:League of Legends